


Don’t know really what I’m doing here, but…well

by Art_lover_Lina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante has feelings, Dates, Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Nero, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Lady is hot, Love, Love Affair, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW, Nero is pure, Nico is a Dork, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Devil May Cry one shots.Nico and LadyDante & NeroV & Nero, in another world we might have...
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. 1

What happened when Nero left to save the world leaving a naked goddess in the hands of a helpless gunsmith.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God” Nico panicked looking at the sleeping beauty that was dumped in her care. ‘Nice though, calling for God in a situation like this, should I call for Dante’ she thought to herself.

Lady groaned, feeling uncomfortable, “I’m sorry gorgeous, this is the only sleeping spot we got here”.

Nico went to over to the sink to gather wet towels to help clean Lady up. Those disgusting demon traces, blood? And other things, were still on her hair and body.

Lady waited for Nico to help her sit up, she was still feeling a little light headed, it wasn’t everyday your life force was sucked out by a demon who possessed your body.

“Thanks” she winced in pain as she spoke, her throat was dry.

“One second, Lady” Nico hurried to get a glass of water for her goddess, “here you go”.

Lady smiled, drinking the water in two long gulps.

“Easy there” Nico looked at her worried, as she coughed from drinking too quickly, “don’t you go choking on me girl”.

“I'm alright, I'm alright” Lady said in a tired voice, that betrayed her tough act, that, made Nico huff in response.

“You know, you don't have to be such a tough girl all the time, le-let me help” she said blushing. The simple towel covering Lady’s nakedness had fallen to the side as the woman moved back to a resting position.

Lady smirked, looking rather amused at the pink flushed cheeks on the girl.

“And how would you, help me?” those last words were dropped on a soft, silky voice, insinuating and daring, she hoped the girl would understand her needs and ‘help’ as she’d offered.

Nico felt her face heat up as quickly as her heart beat rose up, she swore that Lady could hear it, given the smirk her goddess held as she watch her panic.

“I’m kidding” Lady laughed, a beautiful sound that made Nico’s mind travel to another dimension where everything was safe and Lady wore nothing other than white silky robes while the other members of the team bowed to her greatness.

That same beautiful sound, though, was the one that brought her back to reality, as Lady asked her for clothes.

“Is there anything I could use to cover myself up” the towel already on the floor, as Nico noticed Lady standing up, a hand on her slim waist and perfect…, “Nico? I don’t really mind being an exhibitionist, though I wouldn’t want the entire team ogling”.

Nico nodded furiously, she looked around for something to help her cover up, but the only things she could find were her working clothes, which she needed and a white overall, that looked adorably big on Lady’s thinner frame.

“There’s nothing wrong with your birth-suit, though yeah, I’d rather…, you know, guys and …Kyrie…” Nico babbled out words without thinking, making Lady laugh as she got dressed and thought on how much fun she was having right now.

To get her mind off the now dressed goddess, Nico returned to her spot by the drivers seat. Luckily for her they got a call, they needed to respond.

“Hang on tight” she warned her passenger as she stomped on the accelerator, reaching 180km/h in a matter of seconds.

V was waiting for them looking rather impatient.

He took what he needed and gave her a weird Demon ‘fragment’ in exchange, making her eyes sparkle in excitement.

“Thank you kind sir, I shall treasure this baby and make Nero a new weapon he will eventually destroy” Lady laughed at her speech, V shaking his head as he walked away.

+

“How much longer?” Lady asked, coming from behind her.

Nico had been working for a while now, on her new project, leaving Lady feeling neglected.

Nico jumped at the sudden nearness of the other woman behind her. She could feel her breasts pressing on her back, the fingertips of those beautiful delicate, yet rough hands caressing her sides, not really touching her, making her crazy.

She couldn’t do anything but moan at the lack of pressure on her touches. It was low, almost too soft, but in their silence and proximity Lady had heard it.

Her goddess stepped back, feigning ignorance, going back to sit down by the couch, picking up some random magazine to read while Nico fought with herself on whether to pursue this or continue working.

Off course, the greedy gunsmith couldn’t help but want it all, so she too pretended to be unbothered by the sudden unbuttoning of a few buttons on Lady’s outfit showing her milky-white skin and a most sinningly beautiful cleavage.

Nico had to summon all of her will, to stop her from jumping the other woman. She’d been unabashedly staring at her with that look on her eyes, that seemed to mock her but also desire hidden behind them. It made her shiver and blush, and Nico swallowed willing herself to look away and finish her work, ‘they could play later’ she thought.

+

it had been less than 10 minutes since they’d caught up with V and given him, Nero’s new weapon for him to deliver.

“So…” Nico awkwardly sat next to Lady, her goddess staring at a magazine she was still pretending to read.

“I’m hungry, do you have anything here” she asked not bothering form taking her eyes off that boring article, she’d already read three times.

Nico stood up looking for something decent to offer her, “oh, yeah, you should be hungry after everything that’s happened”.

She returned with a can with peaches, offering it with a spoon inside and a smile. Lady took it and relaxed on the couch as she ate her treat.

After she was done eating, she decided enough was enough.

“Nico…” she called, her tone playful and inviting, “could you help me a bit”.

Her half lidded eyes and the lip caught between her teeth, make Nico feel out of breath.

“Ye-yeah?” Lady took her hand as she placed the empty can next to the couch, on the floor.

“wha-” Nico wanted to know what Lady wanted, her mind quickly drawing a conclusion as warm, chapped lips touched hers.

Nico was still for a second, before she reacted. Her fingers tangling with Lady’s hair, he other hand on her neck, pulling her closer, pressing her lips over her goddess’s ones.

She heard Lady whimper as Nico deepened the kiss, making her more eager to keep touching her.

Nico’s legs straddling her on the couch, her hands quickly, yet nervously stumbled as she tried to open the suit and pry her goddess of those stupid clothes, that kept her from admiring her gorgeous body.

Once the top was freed, Nico wasted no time in touching, caressing every scar her fingers crossed paths with, fondling those smaller breasts, pinching those rosy nipples that called for her to devour. She stopped kissing Lady’s now kiss-swollen lips, to latch her mouth to her slender neck, that called for her to mark and worship.

Lady moaned beneath her, letting Nico do everything she wanted with her, her hands resting over Nico’s hips, her thumbs rubbing circles over them.

“Keep going” Lady encouraged her.

Nico smiled, kissing down her neck and her breasts, one hand fondling and flickering her nipple while she used her tongue and mouth to lick and suck on the other.

Everything was going so well, hot noises filled the van, Lady moaning for more and Nico groaning, with how hot this all was and how grateful she was to whatever being thought on kidnaping her and dropping Lady on her care.

‘Oh, right, she had Nero to thank for the later’.

“Umm… am I interrupting something?” Nero stood next to them in an awkward silence.

Lady looked away, trying to keep her composure as she dressed herself.

Nico though was already throwing curses at Nero, as well as other things, for interrupting them.

Needless to say, nothing else happened, since V came in their view of sight, being held by Trish.

All Nico could do was sigh in defeat, apparently no god, nor demon apparently was ever in her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> please leave comments or kudos <3<3<3  
> they're really appreciated


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero is crushing hard on Dante, and decides to make a move without knowing how the other man feels.

Dante had avoided the topic for too long now, tip toeing around Nero every time the _kid_ was around.

“Why did he tell me? Why does he even like me?” He groaned, “what was he expecting to get from me?”.

His visitors laughed at him as they stole the last slices of pizza left.

He’d been ranting about his Nero _problem_ for some time now.

“Don’t beat yourself over it” Trish said, licking the remains of cheese on her lips, “if he likes you, but you don’t _like_ him, then there should be no problem in breaking his heart”.

Lady grinned, her hands snaking around her lovers waist, pulling Trish against her body, resting her head on Trish’s shoulders, “But he knows he does” her tone playful and devilish as her smile, seeing Dante shift uncomfortably on his chair.

“I don’t know...” he began, defending his _honor_.

“What I’m talking about” Lady finished for him, “bullshit you don’t, you love that kid”.

“We see the longing stares you both share when the other isn’t looking” Lady said and Trish continued, her fingers caressing Lady’s arm tracing her scars, “And those touches that linger whenever he’s helping you on some stupid project” Trish pointed at the motorcycle Nero had been helping Dante build.

“It’s not stupid” he said offended, “she’s a beauty”.

Though he had yet to deny the other claims send his way, blushing as he cursed at himself when he noticed the triumphant smiles on those, devilish, woman’s faces.

He got up with that last shred of dignity he had left and stomped upstairs to him room, as he grumbled under his breath, going on how those devils stole his food.

+

To this day Dante has yet to understand what possessed him to say yes, it may have been the boldness that came with being drunk, added to his foolishness at accepting the boy’s invitation of drinking alone, just the two of them, or the way Nero looked under the dim lights, half lidded eyes and a drunken smile, that had his heart beating too fast.

His first mistake was accepting.

The way Nero’s eyes sparkled when he said “all right”, his heart fluttered seeing how happy the kid could get with such a simple thing, he had to look away and pretended like the younger man’s actions didn’t bother him.

“But we aren’t drinking something soft like a beer” Dante warned him, taking out his not so secret stash of alcohol from his desks’ drawer.

Nero hang up the phone, after having ordered 4 extra-large pizzas and ice cream. He looked over at Dante, watching the way he moved, seeing him pouring the brown liquid onto a glass to hand it to him and then another to himself.

He couldn’t help but gulp at how enticing it was, seeing Dante drink so quickly and pour another glass, as if the older man was as nervous as Nero, himself. Like that pink flush wasn’t alcohol related, but because of him and Nero couldn’t help but wish it were.

They didn’t talk much, it wasn’t like Dante was much of a talker, but that wasn’t one of the things Nero liked about him, so it didn’t matter. The older man could be very brash and hurting whenever he wanted, sometimes even by accident.

So Nero was thankful that he had accepted his presence and decided not to fill this comfortable silence, with meaningless blabber.

“Do you like me?” Nero asked, forgetting his shyness surrounding the subject.

The alcohol numbing his senses, allowing him to be straight forward about the only thing that seemed to matter to him right now. He didn’t care if the words Dante answered with, broke his heart, though he vehemently wished it wouldn’t be the case.

He hope Dante felt something even remotely close to how he felt towards the older man, he needed to know. So Nero had asked him.

Dante looked down at his empty glass and with a smile, said “yes”.

Neither one processed that single word or its meaning immediately, but once they did, Nero was a blushing mess, lips parted, eyes wide and full with want.

Dante red from the embarrassing slip he’d had in that second it took him to say that simple, single word, his hand shaking, body tense as he watched Nero’s reaction.

The younger man couldn’t hold it anymore, he reached over to Dante, throwing his arms around him, neither was startled when the glass Dante was holding ended up shattered on the floor.

Soon Nero’s lips where over Dante’s, pressing firmly against the others, nothing sexual about it, it was mostly innocent, somewhat, endearing thing ever, how he just clung on Dante’s shoulders, pressing their lips together.

Dante’s hands moved to the younger man’s hips. He pulled Nero to sit on his lap, his thighs straddling him.

Dante opened his mouth, his tongue reaching out to those pursed lips that were trying to kiss him.

He bit Nero’s lower lip, “relax kid, open your mouth” he whispered against them.

Nero felt a shiver run down his spine, he had to suppress a groan at how sexy Dante’s voice had sounded just then, not even bothering to get mad over the continuous use of the word kid, being used again to refer to him.

He parted his lips as requested, shyly dragging his tongue across Dante’s, invitingly.

Dante smirked, sensing the _kid’s_ lack of experience.

He brought a hand up to Nero’s nape, bringing him once again close to him, so he could devour his mouth in a breath-taking kiss, that had the young man, panting and moaning on his lap.

And just when things were going to get good, when Nero’s hips bucked against his, did Dante stop this. He pulled away, ceasing the movements by holding him down.

“Wha-why?” Nero looked at him, with pleasure filled eyes and a hint of hurt, “Do you not want to?” Dante groaned, he had to be the responsible _adult_ for once, even though Nero was a consenting adult as well, he had his mind remind him.

He rested his head on the crook of Nero’s neck, “I want to do this right” it was barely a whisper, but in their closeness and the now quiet room, Nero had heard him clearly.

His heart was beating so fast, Nero circled his arms around Dante’s frame, pulling away to look into his cristal-blue eyes, “what do you mean by that?” He asked, expectation in his voice.

“I wanna take you out, on a proper date” Nero could see Dante’s reddened ears, and thought this to be the most adorable thing he’d seen in the entirety of his existence.

“I’d love that” Nero said with a smile.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms for a while, warm and comfortable sitting over that old leather couch in Dante’s office.

Later that night Dante walked him home, giving him a chaste kiss in the lips before disappearing into the darkness, that was soon chased away by the rising sun.

+

Dante woke up the next day feeling giddy.

He remembered he’d promised Nero a date, but now his mind was divided in two. One side looking up excuses to get out of this situation, to just go back to being an asshole and ignoring the _kid’s_ feelings, and the other side blushing and freaking out over his newly accepted crush.

He took his time in the shower, cleaning himself and shaving after, so as to look..., he wasn’t thinking on the word handsome cause he already knew he was, but maybe more presentable for his first date with, ~~the kid~~ , Nero.

Dante, being the old man that he was didn’t own a mobile phone, so it wasn’t like he could just text Nero on their date’s details.

He chose to go out to buy him something and later go pick him up, though he wasn’t sure what they were going to do on their date yet.

Nero was up early given that he had barely slept at all, the younger man had stayed up late drinking with Dante having gone to sleep quite late, due to the fact that he did not intend on wasting this golden opportunity of drinking with the man he was crushing hard on.

He got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed.

Nero spent a lot of time in going through his closet, then looking at himself in the mirror, eyeing his fashion sense nervously, was it too much? not enough? Would Dante like it?

After a while he decided it was okay, a dark red sweater, ripped black jean and his favorite black boots, choosing not to stress over it too much and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Sometime around 4pm, Dante was standing in front of Nero’s front door.

He was holding a bouquet with a dozen roses in one hand, while the other hovered over the door readying himself to knock.

He straightened his clothes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nero practically ~~crashed~~ ran into the door, when he heard a knock, hoping it was his date.

“Hi-i” he said blushing, a blabbering mess.

“Hey” Dante was a bit more smooth, being an expert in pretending not to care.

He gave Nero a warm smile and offered him the bouquet of roses.

Nero accepted them, his blush creeping deeper into his face and down his neck, matching the red of the flowers.

“Thank you” he said, hiding his face behind his gift.

“Can I...?” Dante started to ask something completely uncool, he too blushing, this being a new experience for him as well.

Dante took Nero’s hand in his own, “Are you ready?” The younger man nodded, biting his lip as he stared at their fingers intertwined with Dante’s ones.

Dante gave him a reassuring squeeze, leading Nero over to his motorcycle, telling him to buckle up, which in this case meant to hold on tight.

Nero was as happy as he’d never been in his life, his arms circling Dante’s torso, holding tightly against him, chest to back, both thankful that the older man had chosen this vehicle for their date.

+

As nice as a first date and the beginning of a new relationship was, Dante was a foreigner to this affair and had absolutely I clue as to what they could do, so he ended up taking Nero to an ice cream shop.

It was a new shop that had settled in town about a month ago and had proven to be quite good, seeing how popular it was and how people chose to wait for long periods of time to get a table or a simple cone of ice cream to take and eat while strolling through the park.

“Wanna go in?” Dante asked as they reached the door.

Nero shook his head, “I’d like to...” he bit his lip, feeling a pink blush creeping on his face, “I’d like to walkwithourhandslikethis” he said too fast for anyone but Dante to understand.

Dante smiled bringing their tangled hands, to bring a kiss to Nero’s.

“Yeah, me too” the bastard said smoothly, smirking as Nero’s blushed cheeks, deepened turning his entire face red.

They both ordered a big cone to take, with extra cream and chocolate chips.

Nero and Dante walked for a while around the park, reaching the lover’s fountain, where they took a rest.

Ice creams gone and now being face to face, Dante’s thumb reached to wipe a trace of cream from Nero’s lips, licking it away.

“Sorry, you had...” Dante stopped talking, the way Nero was looking at him made his thoughts go away. His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweating as he stared into those breath taking baby-blue eyes.

“You’re beautiful” he whispered against Nero’s ear, bringing a kiss to his cheek. Which then moved to the corner of Nero’s lips and to his other cheek, stopping right before those pink lips, that made him hard, thinking about all the things he wanted to see them do. How much he wanted to take him some place more private, away from prying eyes and devour his mouth the way he had the night before.

Nero stopped breathing for a second, before gathering enough strength to kiss Dante in a way that didn’t look like he was as desperate for the other man’s lips as he was.

He shuddered when Dante’s lips parted gently against his, those big calloused hands slipping down his back and under his shirt.

“I really like you, Nero” Dante said, in his deep voice that let Nero know how excited the man was, and it was all because of him.

“I like you too old man” he said with a smile, loving how giddy and wonderful it felt to hear his name coming from the man, he was sure now, he loved Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! :D  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante managed to kill Urizen, aka Vergil's demonic half before V could reunite with it, killing them both.

“V!” Nero’s broken cry could be heard all over the top of the Qliphoth, where the final battle had taken place.

V’s body was weakened, almost paper like, breaking as the last traces of his existence disappeared.

His hands were shaking, or perhaps it was Nero’s hold as he tried to get those pieces back together.

“Please... V, don’t leave me” he begged, using his demonic force to feed some of V’s hungrier pieces, forcing him to stay for as long as he could.

“It’s alright Nero” V’s voice barely a ghost of what it used to be, broken and tired, “I’m ready, let me go”.

V felt a drop of water fall on his face, tracing its way down his cheek.

Nero was crying as he held onto whatever was left of his love.

They hadn’t known each other for too long, but in these two months, they had shared more with each other than with any other being before.

The bond formed between the two had proven incredibly strong as they faced the obstacles on their journey to the top of the Qliphoth, and to kill Urizen. “No, please no” Nero was crying, his cheeks covered in tears and snot.

He was shaking, though he didn’t know why.

“In another world we might have met under different circumstances and maybe then, I’d have been able to love you properly” V’s words cut him, a cold stabbing pain in his chest.

His breath was caught in his throat, Nero gasped, a most pained expression filled his face as more tears streamed down onto the dirty ground beneath them.

“Why...I love you” Nero whispered against V’s lips, “and I hate myself for it” V said back, his fingers threading with Nero’s tangled white locks, pulling him down for a kiss.

It was soft and it tasted like death, V’s chapped lips brushed Nero’s for a second before his lifeless arm dropped onto the floor.

Nero held V’s body until it vanished from his grasp, pouring his feelings out for everyone to hear, not caring for anything but the fact that he will never see those dark eyes again, that hint of a smile whenever he did something goofy to get the other man’s attention, his cold demeanor even though he knew V cared.

Nero knew he was lost now that V was gone, “but I still love you” he said looking out into the sky, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

And he wished V was there with him, to scold him for passing out in the middle of a decaying demonic plant, that was slowly but surely collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> I hope you liked it and leave a comment or Kudos <3<3<3


End file.
